A Song Of Two Dragons
by SoulSinger111
Summary: Set after the boat scene of Dany And Jon. They both are struggling together to win the war against the night king and his army. And the news that they get throughout this processes are shocking!
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha, I know I wasn't around at all in the past 2 years. But I was focused on my life too much, that I forgot how much I love writing. This fic is A Game Of Throne small sequence. Since we all are gonna miss the show, that according to rumors will air only in 2019.**

 **2019 YOURE TOO FAR AWAY!**

 **So we're gonna dive right in guys, this one is set right after Dany and Jon had that steamy boat sex scene. I'm warning you this is a fic that is all about Jon and Dany.**

 **( and yes, I understand that it's so wrong of me to ship Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen together since they're blood relatives, heck he's her fucking nephew! but they're just too perfect!)**

 **I hope you like it, please follow, favorite, and of course leave a comment if you want to read more.**

* * *

Jon Snow was getting dressed, the early morning came quickly, Dany was still asleep under the fury covers. Last night was magical, although he promised he wouldn't try anything, because they have the greatest war coming upon them. But he just couldn't, she hypnotized him, she made him fall for her, before he even introduced himself that day at the castle. She made him bend the knee, when he thought he answered to no one, at least not anymore, but something about this Tragrayen girl turned on this enormous flame inside his soul.

As he put on his furry cloak, his sword fell to the ground and startled Dany, but she only turned and fell back to sleep. He guessed she was just exhausted, if the sound of the falling sword didn't wake her up. He left the queen's chambers, only to find Tyrion sitting on the stairs that led to the upper section of the ship.

"Good Morning" Jon said with a kind smile.

"Oh and this morning isn't just good is it?.." Jon cut him off "What is it that you want from me?"

"Nothing lord Snow, maybe an explanation of why were you just leaving the Queen's chambers"

Jon's eyes widen, it was just so rude of him, this statement. "I owe no explanation to you".

"You fell in love with her didn't you" Tyrion said loudly as he stood up, and continued "and you let her fall for you too".

"So What if I did? It's not supposed to interest you"

"I'm her hand, everything about her supposed to interest me. I wanna know if you're not gonna just use her privileges as she is the true heir to the iron throne" Tyrion replied.

Jon felt so infuriated, and disturbed that Tyrion thought he wanted Daeneryes for her throne.

Jon looked right into Tyrions eyes and said, "I don't need to be king I already am one, and I have honor. If you talk to me about this once again I will behead you myself".

"Someone just got angry" Tyrion muttered, as Jon went up the stairs. "Fuck you Tyrion" Jon yelled.

* * *

Dany woke up, sensing that the man she had shared a bed with last night was gone from her side. _Jon Snow_. she hadn't felt those kind of feelings in ages. Even with Dorgo it took her some very long time to have such strong feelings, and to just adjust. But with Jon it was different. He had a strange impact on her, the good strange kind of impact . she just felt safe, loved, and well taking cared of, all of those feelings filled her up when she'd only look at him.

Dany had gotten dressed, and left her chambers. She met Jon upstairs talking to Ser Jorah. Jon looked upset, worried.

She came and greeted them both with a smile. Ser Jorah bowed and said "good morning your grace". But Jon didn't smile, which is his constant reaction to her smiles recently. She knew something was not right. "What's wrong Jon?" She asked. She saw him holding a scroll, he handed it to her.

She read it:

 _"They destroyed the wall, hurry, or we are all doomed"_

"The white walkers" she said, horrified, she continued:

 _"They have a dragon, the queen's dead dragon"_

"Oh gods" was her reaction she covered her mouth with her hand, Viseryen her dragon child. Tears started streaming down almost immediately. It was the first time she actually felt scared, and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked up at the curled headed king.

"Jon" she muttered. He then took her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head.

Ser Jorah instantly felt that there was something between the queen and the king in the north.

"We reach the wall in two weeks, your grace" Ser Davos interfered.

"No I have to get there now I'm taking them" Dany said, as she pointed at the two dragons that were flying in the sky. She was so devastated that her dragon was now a pawn in the walkers army.

"There's no chance you'll go out there alone with two dragons, I will not let that happen" Jon stated.

"This is not negotiable" Dany declared, as she tried to move further away from the group, but Jon grabbed her arm,

"My queen you're going to get these two dragons and yourself killed" he hissed.

"You can either come with me or let me get myself killed. I'm going Jon" he let go of her hand, and she left back downstairs.

That Targaryen queen was too much. _So stubborn_. Jon just wanted to lock her up somewhere, until it was all over. She was too precious to him, he felt the strongest urge to just protect her. When Dany went back to her chambers, Jon and Ser Jorah went to talk to Tryion. Who advised them to just leave her alone, that she was just frustrated, and that she'd come to her senses. But Jon knew deep down in his soul, that the queen was going to leave straight to the battlefield, and it was just a matter of time before she'd take off, and let herself be murdered by the night king and his army.

* * *

Jon stood on the deck, he was looking at the ocean, it was raining a little, and he didn't mind. He was just too worried, worried sick that something had already happened to his family back in the north, and to his people, to his army. Jon was buried deep in his thoughts until he was interrupted by Ser Davos.

"Oh we're really fucked are we?" Davos joked. Jon looked away from the horizon.

"I didn't think they'd be here so soon" Jon muttered.

"We could have never prepare for this battle even if we knew when they'd come your grace" Ser Davos tried to distract Jon, because he was beating himself up about this whole thing.

"We must protect Daenerys" Jon murmured. Ser Davos stated "She is a queen she has to act like one your majesty.." Jon interrupted "And that is why she has to rule and not put herself in such grave danger".

"Everyday sitting on the throne is danger you should know that by now" Davos raised his voice. And Jon got quiet. Silence has taken over their conversation. Until Davos turned to leave, but Jon stopped him "so I'm supposed to let her go then?" He asked.

"I'm saying you two should go together" Davos replied then he left.

* * *

The night was falling, and Jon had found himself at her doorstep again, knocking on her wooden door. Dany opened the door, she looked really pale, her eyes were swollen from the tears. She had been crying during this whole day. She let him in, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. As they parted she started "we're going to die either way.." he stopped her from continuing "we're not".

"I'm coming with you, we'll leave at dawn" He said.

Dany was shocked, she never believed that he'd agree. But what she didn't know that Jon was too so impatient about staying one minute longer on the ship. And do nothing, while his family, his people are fighting for their lives. She nodded , and let herself fall into his arms once again.

They're gonna be fine,

They're gonna fight this.

 _Together_.

* * *

I know it's short but please let me know what you think, if i should keep on writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ho..**

 **First of all I would like to thank you all for your comments favorites and follows ! I'm so happy you like how I started it :)**

 **Second of all, I'm not gonna give you any spoilers for what's to come. but I would really love to her you after you finish reading this chap. so feel free to tell me what y'all think, and maybe ideas of what you'd like to happen next.**

 _ **Hope you you''l enjoy this :)**_

* * *

The sun started to rise up on Jon's face, he opened his eyes, only to find Dany sitting on the chair next to the bed, staring at the celling. He looked at her, he guessed that she didn't get any sleep, as he noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes. He got up, and rubbed his eyes childlike.

"I couldn't sleep" Dany said.

"You look tired, maybe we should wait another day.." she cut him off "no, we leave now, they need us" she said.

"Daenerys.." he stated giving her a serious glance . "Jon" she replied. She turned to leave her chambers but he stopped her, she didn't let him speak "Get dressed, I'll be waiting upstairs, you'll ride Drogon, I'll take Rhaegal" she declared. Jon said

"Wait" but she already left the room.

The king in the north irritated her, she could not hear one more word from him. _He's just concerned_ , she thought to herself. _Just wants me to be safe._ But what he didn't understand was that she didn't need his protection. She was fine enough, and could take care of was herself, she was a queen, and she had the largest army in the seven kingdoms.

* * *

Dany sat on a small wooden bench on the deck. The ocean made her sick to her stomach, ever since they started their journey, she could not keep any food down. But nobody knew, she had guessed Jon and the others just thought she was exhausted and worried, when she was just too dehydrated, she wasn't well at all. But she was good at keeping things to herself, and her people needed her more than ever, so she had to stay strong and fight this. Because she had a bigger war coming, and too many things to worry about than her own health.

She was deep in thoughts when Missandei came and took a sit next to her.

"Your grace, are you alright?" Missandei asked, but Dany was still daydreaming, looking at the sky. A few moments passed and she asked the queen again.

"I'm well, thank you" Dany answered, giving Missandei a very weak smile.

"Are you certain my queen?"

"I'm just concerned that's all" Dany replied, waiting for Missandei to change the subject, and not talk about her health.

"I believe in you your grace, you will win this war I'm sure of it" Missandei reassured her. Dany didn't reply, she saw Jon talking to Ser Jorah, she stood up and walked towards them, "you're ready Jon?" She asked.

"Yes my queen" he muttered, while taking her hand in his. She gave him a soft grip then let go.

"Rhaegal ,Drogon" she yelled to the sky. In an instant two dragons appeared.

Dany pointed at Drogon, "Drogon is a bit more.. how do I put it..more polite" Dany said, as she gave Jon a small smile.

"Is her majesty afraid her dragon will kill me?" Jon teased.

"Not just kill you, but burn you to ashes" she teased back. And that sentence drove him mad.

"I can take good care of myself thank you very much" Jon replied angrily. They both climbed the backs of the dragons.

Tyrion appeared behind them and said "Oh shut up, off you go, you two.. and stay safe". Tyrion then marched towards Jon while Dany already took off with Raeghal.

"If she never returns, I'll be the one to behead you myself" he threatened, trying to intimidate him after what he had told him before about never talking to him about his love for Dany again.

And Jon didn't mind, he as well took off without saying another word.

* * *

They reached the north after a few hours of a very long flight. Jon was shocked to see what's in front of him. The wall completely destroyed, and dozens of villages ruined, decayed. _Dear gods._

The castle was left untouched, and Jon felt a little relieved. He looked at Dany who was also horrified by the great and terrible destruction.

"We'll land next to the castle" Jon yelled, as the wind blew loudly, and Dany could barely hear him.

"They'll be frightened, They'll think the dragons are here to hurt them if they already saw Viserys" she said.

"It's alright my queen, they know who we are and we won't land too close to the castle" he reassured her.

Jon was the first one to land along with Drogon. Dany was right behind him. He climbed off the dragon, and went to help her down. She grabbed Jon's hand and let him lead her to the palace. _His home_ , She thought. Shivers went up her spine, she was so cold. Even with all the furry clothes and her enormous furry cloak. The cold had struck her bones and she could not stop quavering. Jon saw it he immediately embraced her and tried to make her warm.

"Feeling a little cold are we" he said, while she was feeling the heat that was radiating from his upper limbs.

"And hhhow are you thiiis hot, gods" she replied, and her stutter made him laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he joked.

"Ah You're immm..possible" she said.

"And you're just the easiest are you now?" He answered with a question.

"Careful Snow, or ill cut bboth of yourrr hands off" she threatened.

"We wouldn't want that to happen would we?" He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

They kept on going for a while, until Dany got extremely tired but would not want to admit it.

"My queen let's rest for a little while" Jon said, he saw the tiredness in her eyes, she was waking heavily, he had guessed all the clothes that were half her weight were aggravating her.

"I'll rest when this war ends" she replied.

 _Stubborn_ , he thought.

"We still have an hour walk left don't you wanna halt?" He asked, she looked at him, an hour was indeed too much, and they were walking for two hours already. Dany almost crumbled, she felt so weak she could really barely stand. She thought about it a bit longer then nodded.

Jon found them a place to sit and he lit them a fire. Dany felt a lot better and warmer when she was closed to the fire. It had amazed her how much a simple little fire could light up her heart. After a few minutes they decided to keep going.

* * *

An hour passed until they both reached the gates. The guards could not believe their sight. The king was back, and he had brought the dragon queen along with him. They opened the gates greeted him with adoration and love, then led them both to Sansa, Bran, and Arya, that were sitting in the council room.

"Brother" Arya exclaimed.

"Arya" Jon yelled, she ran into his arms.

Jon was so happy to see his sister was back, safe, and unharmed. _All grown up now._

He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands,

"Look at you you're almost taller than I am" he stated. Arya let out a giggle "I'm glad to see you" she muttered.

Jon then came to hug Bran who was sitting on the wooden wheel chair, Jon felt that his young brother was different, Bran did not flinch or cared when Jon embraced him. And Jon knew it was because of all the things Bran had been through.

Dany looked at the family reunion with so much love. She smiled shyly, as Jon hugged his sister Sansa, and greeted his brother Bran. Bran was looking at Dany strangely, after all he knew who she was to his brother, who wasn't actually his brother but his cousin. In addition he stared at her as he knew what was going on between her and Jon.

Bran had spoken about the war, and the army of the dead. "Jon I saw them before, but I knew you were on your way here, you never could save all these people. The night king and his army had gotten here too fast" Bran said.

"I know" Jon sighed. He then turned to Dany . "Everyone meet Queen Daenerys Targraryen" he introduced her to his family.

"I've sworn to be by her side" Jon said

"You knelt before her, Without telling us about it. Jon you're the king you're not supposed to bow" Sansa stated, Jon saw the anger in her eyes. Sansa actually felt betrayed, he never consulted this subject with her, hell he just wrote a stupid scroll about it so she'd know.

"You know why I left to see her Sansa. She had agreed to completely protect us, and our people. She agreed to fight with us against the night king and his army. Queen Daenerys is the true heir to the iron throne, she is kind hearted, compassionate. she is everything I never will be" he replied. And his statement had warmed Dany's heart.

"I'm not here to conquer I'm here to salvage the north. I care for your brother deeply. I will never betray him" Dany said.

Bran didn't even know where to bury himself. He didn't even know how to tell Jon about this. Jon was completely blindly in love with the blonde haired Targaryen queen. He had no idea who she actually was to him.

"So you really are intending to marry her?" Sansa asked. Her question made both Jon and Dany nervous.

"I.." Jon came to answer but Bran interrupted "you love her". He answered for him. Jon took a few steps back and held Dany's hand.

"This is unacceptable Lord Snow" the door opened widely and someone muttered that sentence. Jon turned to face the man, he recognized his voice. His best friend, colleague, his true brother. _Sam._

"Samwell" Jon yelled surprised to see his old friend standing in front of him.

"You two share the same blood" Sam declared. And Dany was shocked, she had started to feel weak and sick to her stomach again, just like she was feeling on the boat.

"Lies" Jon exclaimed.

Dany felt more dizzy, and nauseous.

"It's true Jon, you're the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar you're not even a bastard. Father had lied to you" Bran replied.

Sam took one step forward and said "You're the son of Rhaegar...Queen Daenrys is your aunt". And after that statement Dany felt surrounded by blackness and had lost her consciousness, her body had betrayed her, that she fell and hit the ground.

* * *

 ** _So?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off you guys I'd like to thank you for all of your support.**

 **Secondly, I've been noticing some criticism about the way my story is going. Some comments on how it should/shouldn't be. And how unrealistic it might be.**

 **I just wanna say that for the record and I should have written this a long time ago:**

 _ **My story is a Fanfiction, it contains unrealistic events and different behavior of some characters. OOC stuff should not be strange because this story is made up.**_

 **A lil explanation of why Dany is the one who's so frightened by the discovery that Jon is her nephew- it's because in all the other fics I've read it is more likely for Jon to be the one who's so scared about it. And would probably ruin their relationship and break her heart, because of it. I would really like to show you guys a different part of Dany since I don't want my story to be so predictable.**

 **And I'm sorry for the mistake I've made with one of her dragons- Viserion not Viserys my apologies..**

 **So let's get to the chapter! I Really hope you understand, and give this one a chance! Since the story has a few more chapters left.**

* * *

 _"Dany!"_

 _"Dany"_

 _She heard the voice of Jon, calling her again and again. But she couldn't open her eyes, she could not respond. She wasn't able to move, her body was aching, and weakening. As she was deep in blackness, trying to get back._

 _"Daenerys" an unfamiliar voice was calling her out of the darkness. "Who is this?" She yelled. "Daenerys" she heard that voice once again, louder this time._

 _"Tell me who is there?" She demanded. Then a bright light surrounded her while she was laying on the cold ground._

 _A rather strange figure that she had never met before was now standing in front of her. A man, who had helped her move into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes because of the transition from blackness into lightness. "Who are you?" She asked._

 _"Eddard Stark" he introduced himself._

 _"Jon's father?" Dany knew who Ned Stark was, as she heard all of Jon's stories, about his father who had died a crucial death. An execution, the Lannisters beheaded him. what she didn't know was that Ned protected her, he defended her when King Rob wanted her dead. Hell he resigned from being hand of the king just so he might stop her from being murdered._

 _"I raised Jon as my own, just so no one would discover he's a Targaryen" he replied._

 _"So it is true, he's my nephew" she sighed, rubbing her temples as if she was having a headache._

 _"But You truly love him, and he loves you. Your story was written. And you two must stay together. If you conquer all the realms, united you both will be unstoppable" he stated._

 _"What's wrong with me?" She asked. Dany was in an unknown place, talking to a dead man. She didn't realize that he was there to tell her that no matter what happens next, Jon and her were destined to be together._

 _"I believe you'll find out soon enough" Ned answered_

 _"Wait" she exclaimed but he already disappeared._

* * *

Dany closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she found herself laying in a bed, Jon's hand holding hers as her head was laying on his chest , He was asleep, gods she loved how much he cared for her. She bet he was laying there for hours waiting for her to wake. She looked around the room, out of the window she could see the moonlight, she guessed it was the middle of the night. Dany tried to move a little, without waking him up. She was used to have him by her side in the past couple of days, that she found it very strange to fall asleep without his scent.

The dragon queen let go of Jon's grip, only Jon was startled by her move. He woke up, looking at her closely.

"My queen" he muttered, he kissed the top of her head and embraced her.

"What happened? What's wrong with me Jon?" She asked.

"Nothing you're just exhausted" Jon tried to reassure her.

"Don't lie to me" she muttered.

"I'm not.." in a way "..The news we just got, the nerves, everything made your body collapse"

She looked deep into his brown eyes, she knew he was lying. And it upset her.

She wasn't feeling good since the beginning of their journey on the boat, couple of days after they made love for the first time, she knew that, he didn't know that. So it wasn't the stress.

"Jon" she stated. Demanding to know the truth.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, you need to rest". He said.

Suddenly she got up from the bed, tears were streaming down her face, and she bursted at him "Why? tell me why do I need to rest. Right now we need to talk, You're my nephew, and we're in love. That is clearly wrong I don't get it, how can you feel the same after hearing what we've heard". Dany was pacing around the room, without finding any peace. He rose up as well, and walked towards her, stopped her from pacing, and took both of her hands.

"The only thing that I feel is love. And that feeling could never change no matter what we are to each other" he stated.

"Do you hear yourself, this, us, it's an incest" more tears were falling, as she was feeling so broken-hearted.

"The Targaryens have been marrying within the family for decades. You're the product of an incest yourself" he said.

"I am but it doesn't mean it's not wrong"

Jon took Dany into his arms, and hugged her tight, but she could not stop crying. She barely even stopped to catch her breath. He cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Gods, just Breathe" he muttered.

But the action wasn't rational, she acted if she was choking, it didn't took long until her lips turned blue. He picked her up quickly and went outside to the chamber's balcony, although both of them weren't dressed good at all and it was freezing out there.

"Breathe"

Dany opened her mouth allowing the fresh air in. She finally took a deep breath. She clung onto him tightly feeling the cold striking her bones.

"Daenerys. We truly are meant to be" he murmured into her ears. He then walked back to the chambers. He settled her on the floor next to the fireplace, then added some wood to Make the place warmer. She recalled the dream, What Ned had told her. And that she'd find out soon what was wrong with her.

"We've known each other for such short period of time. And ever since I first saw you, sitting on the throne. I knew I was in love. I love you, and I can never take it back" he said, as he sat next to her.

"I'm sure you feel as horrified by this as I am. Something has changed your mind. Jon I'm now demanding you to tell me what do you know, what causes you to say all of this?"

God she was driving him insane "You're with child" he exclaimed. Silence took over the conversation for a few seconds. Shocked, Dany did not know what to say.

"Impossible" she finally said.

"The royal physician was here to examine you.." she cut him off "No Jon it must be a mistake, I told you.." he cut her off "and I told you she wasn't a true source of knowledge".

"Even if I choose to believe that I am carrying your child, is that why you're saying all of these things?"

"No. Not at all. It's the opposite. Our unborn child made me realize something. Why did we meet in the first place if it weren't meant for us to fall with each other, and conceive this baby.

My queen this isn't a mistake. It truly is a blessing from the gods" he smiled. His reply made her love him more, but this time she didn't feel disgusted with herself for loving him, since the moment she discovered he was her nephew she was just feeling terrible with herself. Jon was right.

"I love you Jon" she said.

"And. I . love . you" he declared while he kissed her lips. When they parted Dany started staring at the fire.

"We truly are having a baby?" She asked, still not believing what the physician had told Jon.

"I would never lie to you on such thing I know how much they mean to you, your children" he replied. She looked deep into his eyes, and held his hand.

"Jon"

"Hmm?"

"We have got to win this war, eliminate our enemies.."

"We will" he reassured her. She closed her eyes while laying her head on his lap.

He brushed her blonde curls, as she fell into a deep sleep. After a few moments he picked her up and moved her to the bed, then covered her with the furry blanket.

* * *

When the morning came, Dany woke up, startled, because she couldn't find Jon. She then heard the sound of swords swinging, she got dressed quickly and walked to the balcony. From the balcony she saw Arya and Jon holding their swords against each other. Jon seemed to be beaten up. Dany started to giggle.

"You're good sister" he exclaimed.

"I'm better than just good" she replied while turning the pointy edge of the sword again this throat.

"Admit it Jon, you fight like a girl" she teased, as she pressed the sword a little harder, trying to hear a confession from her brother. But Jon took over and caused Arya to fall turning his sword against her throat.

"Say it again, I couldn't hear you" he declared.

Arya watched Dany as Dany looked at her lover, and he turned to look at her, feeling that Dany was distracting him, Arya took control, and swayed her sword against his causing his sword to drop to the floor.

"Never let you guard down, especially when the queen is watching" she said.

"You win" he admitted.

"Of course I win, I knew i would before we even started. You're too in love to fight me" she then let out a laugh.

"It was all your move, you knew what would happen if.. you cheated" he accused her.

"Ha brother, don't act like a child, we're sword fighting there's no cheating here" she replied, as they all laughed, a soldier ran over to Jon, and a bunch of soldiers followed him. The soldier said:

"My king, the night king and his army.. they're here"

* * *

 _ **So? please review :)**_


End file.
